lucy's decission
by BloodDripsFromMyOpenWounds
Summary: lucy got bored and decided to go on a mission with natsu, on her way to the train station she runs into two exceeds belonging to none other than the twin dragonslayers, rogue cheney and sting eucliffe. Through unexpected circumstances her bonds with the three dragon slayers grow into something more Nalu Stilu Rolu lucy x natsu x rogue x sting [rated M for later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

NaLu one-shot part 1  
>By: Ali-fujoshi (i also posted this on wattpad as lucy_dragneel1)<br>Disclaimer: hiro mashima owns fairy tail.

Lucy sighed dropping her head on the table.  
>"I'm so bored!" She whined lightly banging her head on the wood getting the attention of a certain rose haired Dragon slayer.<br>"Neh luce, you shouldn't do that. It's not good for your brain. And if your so bored then let's go on a mission!" Natsu yelled first pumping the air.  
>"Aye! Let's go on a mission lucy! Usually by now your complaining about not being able to pay your rent like a big baby, but you haven't yet. So what's wrong?" Happy asked insulting her without realizing it. Lucy grumbled incoherent words and sat up straight.<br>"Nothing is wrong with me you dumb neko! Let's just go on a mission ok." Lucy stood up and walked over to the mission board.  
>"What kind of mission you guys wanna go on?" She asked tapping her index finger to her chin.<br>"A dangerous one!"  
>"One where we get fish!"<br>Natsu and happy yelled their eyes sparkling like little kids in a candy store. Lucy tch'd rolling her ripped off a flyer and flapped it in their faces.  
>"How about this one?" She asked as natsu snatched it from her and read it.<p>

2 MAGES WANTED!  
>NEED HELP TO GET FAMILY JEWELS BACK!<br>REWARD: -280,000 jewels & an old page of untranslated scripture.  
>DETAILS: mission is in ihsan village. Come to x17 street. The jewels were taken by the thief, Talia Majorca.<p>

"Let's do it!" Natsu yelled.  
>Lucy walked grudgingly towards the rendezvous spot where her and natsu would meet up for the mission. The wind blew viciously around her, the cold air of Autumn nipping at her skin sending shivers racking down her spine. She could see up ahead of her a blob of pink and she immediately ran towards it, tackling it to the ground and hugging it. The exceeds squirmed around in her arms frantically.<br>"Oi let me down fairy!"  
>"It's very nice to see you fairy-san, frosch missed you." The cat said his eyes starting to tear up. Lucy blinked and looked down at the two exceeds, and let them go<br>"I'm sorry lector, frosch. I saw pink and thought that you guys were natsu." She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.  
>"Obviously we're not him ya stupid fairy." Lector spat crossing his arms over chest and looking away.<br>"Hehe yea sorry what are you two doing here? Is sting and rogue here to?"  
>"Tch' you would like to know if the almighty and handsome sting was here wouldn't you." The white Dragon slayers exceeds said. Lucy sweat dropped and looked to frosch to answer her questions.<br>"Well fairy-san lector dragged me here saying that this would help rogue-kun and sting-sama. So frosch came with him here and left our Dragon slayers at sabertooth. Though they followed us, but frosch didn't say anything." The cosplaying exceed said giggling.  
>"Oh really where are they at then?" Lucy asked raising a delicate eyebrow.<br>"Their over there." Frosch motioned to an area.  
>The area was lush with greenery. Blooming red and yellow rose bushes were decorated in an oval with a bench separating the two ends of the oval from connecting. A budding sakura tree blew gently in the wind, a few flower buds falling off and gliding through the air falling at Lucy's feet on the cobblestone street.<br>"Sting and rogue are over there?" Lucy asked to clarify what frosch had said. The exceed nodded and pointed up to the top of the sakura tree.  
>"Aww I wish they would come down. I wanna say hi to them." Lucy pouted crossing her arms over chest and rubbing her hands on them to gain warmth as another shiver racked her body.<br>Lucy thought back at how the Dragon slayer duo and her became practically best friends when fairy tail and sabertooth worked on a mission together to retrieve an ancient relic said to be hidden in dangerous ruins.  
>"Oi frosch?" Lector yelled out in a questioning tone.<br>"Yes lector?"  
>"Do you think sting and rogue have noticed we're gone yet?"<br>"I think they followed us, right fairy-san." Frosch replied elbowing lucy in her leg because of his height with a slight curl of his mouth.  
>"Yes I'm sure they noticed right away and followed you guys from your scents." Lucy sweat dropped.<br>"Tch yeah your right fairy." Lector said turning to look at lucy.  
>"Do you think they'll show themselves?" Lector asked.<br>"Well if they don't show themselves in the next minute imma lucy kick them where the sun don't shine! So they better!" Lucy huffed furrowing her eyebrows.  
>° to be continued°<p>

**so what does everyone think? Idk about This one but i'll try my best im almost finished with a little bit of everything and then i will continue on with this one really soon if you guys want me to. PLEASE READ REVIEW AND FAVORITE! I'll continue this one based on what you guys think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it. So far I've had one person ask for it to be RoLu so the story will most likely be that pairing unless other requests for it to be StiLu and NaLu are made. It's up to you guys to pick what you want it to be!**

**disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail :/**

Lucy huffed puffing out her cheeks as she glared at the sakura tree where sting and rogue were hiding. She hardened her glare to where if erza saw it, she would surely shit her pants. She crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"Fairy-san what are you doing?" frosch asked looking up at her. "I'm getting the big babies to show themselves." lucy tapped her foot impatiently on the ground continuing to stare darkly at the tree, a sense of dread soon surrounded the atmosphere and the dragon slayers suddenly imerged from a shadow in front of the exceeds and lucy. They shuddered involuntarily and gave a wary smile.

"Hey blondie/lucy." the dragon slayers greeted simultaneously. Lucy smiled darkly and glomped sting on the head. "ow! What was that for?" he cried rubbing his sore abused head. Lucy paid no head to him and jumped at rogue wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, he casually returned the embrace. With his face stoic as ever he pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "It's good to see you lucy, have you updated your novel?" Lucy looked away embarrassed shaking her head. "No, I sorta have writers block." She sighed. "I could always," "LUCY!" natsu came running yelling her name cutting rogue's sentence off. Lucy let go of rogue and looked at the clock as natsu stopped in front of her, hunching over with his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Lucy tch'd and glared at natsu. The dragon slayer flinched.

"What'd I do? Why are you glaring at me?" he pouted. "Your fifteen minutes late natsu!" "I'm sorry luce I had to take care of some business with erza before we left." He apologized. Lucy just glared harder. "Luuuuuccccyyy KICK!" The celestial mage yelled and kicked natsu hard in his groin, he clutched at it with a pained look on his face and groaned as he fell to the ground with a thud. She laughed at the sight of a fainted natsu clutching at his balls. The twin dragon slayers and exceeds sweat dropped. Lucy stopped laughing and tapped her chin. "What is it bl-lucy?" sting asked still rubbing his head were a lump had now formed. "Oh I was just wondering where happy," "LUSHIE!" The blue exceed came flying at lucy and landed hugging her chest effectively cutting her off. He looked at natsu as he let go of lucy. "What happened to natsu?" Sting covered his mouth as he started to cackle, lucy shot him a glare before turning back to happy. "He was fifteen minutes late so I gave him a good ol' lucy kick to the balls." Happy's cheeks puffed out and he let out a loud obnoxious laugh.

"Hey happy can you take him home for me?" lucy asked. "Yeah but what about the mission?" "We'll be going with lucy." rogue answered placing his arm round her shoulders. Happy looked unsure at them. "Ok, take good care of lucy guys, bye!" he yelled as he grabbed natsu and flew off. Lucy turned facing the duo with a big smile on her face and hugged both of them, she planted a kiss on rogue's cheek and rubbed her cheek against stings cheek. "Thank you guys!" She let go of them, sting had a small smirk while rogue refused to look at her, hiding his deep blush. Lucy giggled as she felt a small pat on her leg, she looked down at frosch and picked the exceed up. "Fairy-san do you like rogue-kun?" He asked looking at her with big inquiring eyes. Lucy blushed and looked away. "W-what made you ask that?" "You kissed rogue-kun on the cheek, don't you only kiss someone when you like them?" Lucy blushed even darker. "Frosch stop asking so many questions." rogue grabbed the exceed from lucy. "But," "No buts frosch." "Fro is sorry." The exceed looked down dejectedly.

"So blondie what's the mission?"

**!To be continued!**

**Lucy: *blush* **

**Rogue: *blush***

**Sting: *cackles***

**Lucy&rogue: SHUT UP LIGHT BULB!**

**Sting: AHA! I'm to done! that was hilarious! Blondie kissed you rogue!**

**Rogue: *looks away,no response***

**Lucy: w-why did I kiss rogue?**

**Me: Because people like rolu *smirks***

**Sting: HAH! they gave you guys a couple name!**

**Me: they also like stilu *evil smile***

**Sting,lucy&rogue: S-STILU!**

**Rogue: *mumbles* she's mine**

**Sting: I HEARD THAT! *falls over laughing***

**Rogue: idiot!**

**Lucy:*cries anime style all dramatically* **


	3. Chapter 3

"The mission is actually quite simple, all we have to do is go to ihsan village and help get back the families jewels from the thief talia majorca., then give her over to the magic councel."

"Whats the reward? The great sting eucliffe wont do a mission if it doesn't have a high reward." lector spoke up crossing his arms over his chest. Sting sighed and patted his exceed on the head.

"Dont worry lector we're doing this mission for lucy so the reward doesnt matter cause she'll be getting it all." Lucy looked at him amazed.

"I will!" She said astonished, sting and rogue nodded thier heads. Lucy smiled brightly at the dragon slayers and thier exceeds.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She cried happily jumping with joy. Sting and the exceeds laughed at her reaction rogue only stared pacifly at her waiting for her to calm down so they could continue on their mission. She stopped jumping as soon as she heard the laughs. She dug her heels into the ground and glared firmly at sting and the exceeds.

"Sorry lucy-san/lucy." frosch and lector said in sync. Sting glared back at lucy refusing to say sorry making her ticked off. Lucy's eye twitched and she stomped her foot on stings, a painful yelp came from sting as he hopped on one foot holding the injured limb.

"Why cant you be more polite like rogue sting?" lucy asked sighing dejectedly. Sting scoffed.

"Tch' cause i dont want to end up acting like a brick wall like guy over here." sting jutted his thumb out at rogue.

"Psh! Bitch please!" Lucy snapped her fingers and leaned on her hip. "Rogue is not emo. He's just very monotone-like." One of stings eyebrows rose up as he looked at the blonde mage.

"Yeah if you say so." He smirked and bent down picking up lector. "Are we gonna go on the mission or just stand here all day?" sting asked as he started to walk towards the forest. Lucy furrowed her brow. "Sting we're not walking! That's doing to much!" lucy yelled chasing after him. Rogue sighed and picked frosch up in his arms as he proceeded to catch up to the two blondes ahead of him. Rogue caught up to them to see lucy hit sting on the head. "That's enough fighting you two." the shadow mage spoke with an authouritive tone. The two blondes stopped and looked down at the ground. "Gomen-sai rogue-kun." lucy bowed respectively before she went to his side to walk. Sting pouted as continued forward ignoring the other two mages as he acted outbhis childish ways.

"sting acting like a child wont help the fact that your blonde and stupid!" lucy yelled up to him, he turned around and glared at her. Lucy stuck her tongue out and pulled down her right eye id ad using the other hand to twist and make fun of sting. "Why dont you shut up lucy! Your blonde too!" "Yeah but at least I'm smart!" she countered back. Rogue sighed adn rubbed his temples as his aura darkened more than usual and ge gave a piercing glare to the blondes.

"Fro thinks you two should stop before rogue-kun hurts you." Lucy and sting sweat dropped and looked back and forth between each other and rogue, they nodded their heads and shook hands. "One day i will send you to hell sting eucliffe." "And i you lucy heartfilia." Their eyes gleamed with rivalry. Rogue sighed pettign frosch on the head. Frosch looked up from rogue's arms at his face and smiled.

"It'll be okay rogue-kun lucy-san is smart and knows better than to mess with you, unlike sting-sama." He cosoled. Rogue nodded his head and smiled nonchalantlly at his exceed, though his mind was spinning like crazy fighting with himself.

_'How long will i be able to keep my cool around lucy, it's hard enough being around her for short periods of time without me wanting me to jump her. Will i be able to handle this mission with her? Of course i'll be able to handle it...? Damn it! Maybe i should just steal her away from the exceeds and sting for awhile and try to convince her to do it with me, then i wouldnt have my urges. Right? No i could never do that! She's still a virgin, you can tell by the way she smells. I know she wouldnt want her first time to be with someone like me. M-NAYBE SHE LIKES STING! That would explain why they always fight and touch each other carelessy, i mean its not in a romantic type of way but it maks sense.'_

Rogue sighed, his inner arguements making him tired already. Lucy looked over at rogue hearing him sigh. "What's wrong rogue? Are you ok?" she asked with a sweet caring smile as she gently bumped her hand against his. Rogue couldnt help that all his senses were now focused on the spot where their hands had touched, he looked away as he was unable to stop the blush that spread across his pale cheeks. Lucy looked a thim confused and stopped walking making him come to a halt to, sting and lector continued onward. Rogue looked down at a confused frosch and put him on the ground. "Go catch up to the others me and lucy will catch up in a minute." Frosch nodded his head and left with one final glance at them.

"Rogue do you have a fever?" Lucy now asked placing her hands on his cheeks and their foreheads together. He stared at her in shock, her face was so close all he wanted to do was lean forward and kiss her, and before he knew it his mouth was closer than before, his eyes flicked across her blushing face. "R-rogue?" lucy questioned not moving from their position. He pushed her away from him and blew his bangs out of his face only for them to fall right back in place. "What are you looking at fairy." he bit out harshly, his anger not truly directed at her but at himslef for chickening out with his chance to kiss her. Lucy's eyes widened at his tone, her brown eyes showing the pain he had just caused her, her eyes started to tear up and she ran away to catch up to sting as she whimpered and wiped tears out her eyes, a hurtful pang went off in her chest and she abruptly stopped and collapsed to the ground. Rogue saw in slow motion as she was falling, before he could even register what was trully happening sting had made it to her side and had placed her in his lap. Rogue growled lowly to himself, sting could have her. He didnt need a weak fairy holding him back anyways, he didnt need her to fullfil his desires he could just get yukino to do it.

_'Yeah, that's what i'll do. I'll pursue after yukino. At least she's strong.' _Rogue thought bitterly to himself as he walked briskly past the blondes ignoring the look sting gave him.

'_I cant believe rogue did that to blondie. He should know by now that she likes him, he should have just kissed her then everything would be fine. But NOOOOOoooOOO~! He had to push her away and yell at her. God and they call me the stupid one.' _Sting shook his head disapprovingly. It may not show but he did like lucy, but not enough to act on his feelings. He would never do that to her when she obviously liked rogue.

_'But then again i may have a chance now that rogue upset her.'_ Sting sighed to himself feeling like a devious bastard. "ngh~" lucy groaned opening her eyes to see sting looking down at her with a concerned look. The memory of rogue yelling at her flashed across her eyes and she started to cry, the tears poored down her cheeks like waterfalls. Sting panicked and pulled her into a hug, he gently rubbed circles on her back as she cried into his chest.

"R-rogue...!" "Shh...shhh, i know blondie, and it'll be okay. I'm here for you and we can go back to magnolia. Forget this mission and lets go relax at your apartment, we can invite some people over and watch a movie and talk and have fun. How does that sound?" Lucy whimpered lightly thinking over the idea. She nodded her head and sting smiled.

"Then it's settled." Sting stood up helping lucy up as well. He looked down at lector and smiled. "lector go tell that tight ass that we're going back to magnolia and canceling this mission ." Lector nodded his head and flew off to tell rogue what sting had said. Sting picked lucy up bridal style and proceeded to carry her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Random shout out to ROLU fan- thanks for being such a dedicated follower of my story it means alot! You always read the new chapters and review, so your like one of my favorite accounts on C: Also as you can see i changed my name to blooddripsfrommyopenwounds**

"Rogue! Rogue!" lector yelled running up to the shadow dragon slayer. Rogue stopped turning to face the exceed. "Sting-kun told me to tell you that the mission has been canceled and that we are ALL heading back to magnolia, back to lucy's apartment. I dont know why but fairy-san was crying." Lector shrugged his tiny shoulders and flew back to sting and lucy who had already traveled a far distance almost all the way back to the town. Rogue sighed and looked at his hands, the hands he used to push lucy away.

_'it's not my fault she's crying! She just couldnt handle the fact i didn't want to kiss her!' _Rogue thought bitterly as he turnd heading back to magnolia. "Rogue-kun do you know why lucy-san was crying?" frosch asked worried. "She's just upset she didn't get what she wanted."

"Are you sure it's not because when you yelled at her?" rogue froze on the spot.

'_That's not why! That cant be why, i didnt even yell, i questioned her. Did i yell? NO! I didnt do anything wrong i know i didnt.'_

"I'm sure frosch. I'll see you at lucy's apartment, I'm going ahead so catch up to lucy and sting if you dont want to be left behind." Rogue said turning into shadows and moving faster than the others, he sighed and stopped as he stood next to lucy and sting. He hid his aura and staid in the form of shadows so they didn't see him. He listened in on their conversation.

"Lucy who do you want to invite to the movie then?" Lucy wiped at her red puffy eyes and tapped her index finger on her chin as she thought. "I wanna invite Natsu!" lucy chirped knowing natsu would cheer her up. Sting chuckled. "ok who else?" Lucy tapped her finger on her chin and thought. "I also wanna invite levy, erza, happy and gray." Sting looked at her confused. "is that it?" Lucy nodded her head.

"I dont need alot of people, besides having them and you by my side will definately help me forget about 'that' incident today. Even if he's going to be there i can handle it." Lucy smiled putting on a strong front even though she felt like she could burst at any moment. Rogue felt his insides churn.

_'What is she thinking? She better not do anything she regrets!' _Rogue yelled in his mind; his conscience decided then to speak up.

_'Is she going to do something she regrets just like you? Are you going to let her mess up like you did?'_

_'I DIDNT MESS UP!' Rogue yelled to his conscience. 'Your a terrible lier, i'm suprised you were able to lie to yourself. You dont want anyone besides her, ecspecially not that yukino girl.'_

Rogue sighed, his conscience was right. He didnt want anyone besides lucy. But he screwed up big. _'what am i going to do to get her to forgive me now.' _Rogue thought sullen. He could hear lucy talking to sting diligently about the movie they were gonna watch and the food they would eat.

_'I screwed up royally.'_

After a half hour of walking they had gotten to lucy's apartment, lucy was doing a thorough job of getting things set up while avoiding rogue. "Sting-kun can you pass me that blanket." "Yeah here." sting handed lucy her blanket, their hands touched for a brief moment and a shock went through them. Lucy flushed and looked away and sting rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hehe sorry lucy." "I-its fine." lucy walked away briskly to finish setting things up. Sting cursed under his breath when he felt a tight grip on his arm. He turned around face to face with an angry pissed off shadow dragon slayer.

"What do you want rogue?" "What was that?!" Rogue motioned betweeen lucy and sting with a ticked off expression marring his face as he let his facade slip up. Sting smirked, his friend didnt let his facade slip often and when he did his facial expressions were priceless! "Oooooh that, that was lucy accepting meh and getting over you." he snickered. "Shut up you cocky bastard! I realise what i did was wrong! I was just confused!" He yelled, a certain blonde celestial mage couldn't help but over hear him.

_'So he pushed me away and acted like that because he was confused eh? Well i better i teach him a lesson never to forget.' _Lucy smiled to herself not feeling bad at all now, now that the weight on her chest had been lifted. She skipped up to sting and rogue, with a bright smile.

_'That dicks gonna pay, but only enough so he knows not to screw up again. Besides i still like/love him.' _Lucy thought as she clutched onto stings arm, another shock went through them, a low moan slid past her lips. She eeped as she realised her lewd actions, her face turned a crimson red. Rogue growled with an agitated twitch. He didnt care about keeping his walls up at the moment because lucy, HIS lucy! Just moaned when she got a shock from sting! STING OF ALL PEOPLE! He reached out for her and grabbed her hand. He sent his shadows out and they wrapped around her, he changed them into shadows and the next thing lucy knew she was in a dark gray painted room, with a black and red canopy bed with rogue standing next to her possesively.

"What the FUCK do YOU think YOUR doing, doing that with STING OF ALL PEOPLE!" He screamed his thoughts a her. Lucy frowned taking a firm stance before glaring up at him. "WHAT THE FUCK ROGUE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS!" she yelled. He looked at her shocked, she had never yelled at him, only sting. But now she glared up at him with hurt and anger in her eyes.

"How do you think I felt when you pushed me away! I was pretty god damned hurt! And all because you were FUCKING CONFUSED! Why didn't you consider how I felt before you pushed me away! I was nervous and confused too damn it!" Lucy glared at him through lidded eyes seething with anger. He gulped down his insecurities as he stood tall adressing the issues at hand.

"Lucy I apologize I didnt think about your feelings at the moment, I only thought about my own emotions and how if I screwed up and did kiss you but you didnt want it how it would have ruined our friendship. I would have never forgiven myself if we ended up fighting and never getting along again." He hung his head low, his bangs covering his eyes as he set off his usual dark depressing demeanor. Lucy sighed, maybe she had taken it a bit to far with yelling at him so much but he needed to know.

"R-rogue, dont look like that." Lucy inched closer to him, lifting his chin up so his face was up fully and not draped down in outcast. "Lucy, where can we go from here?" Lucy smiled. "we can go anywhere we want to." Rogue inched his face closer to hers...

**a/n: hahaha cliffhanger! Will there be rolu in the next chapter, wait to find out ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue inched his face closer to hers...

He could feel her breath on his face, the sweet scent of mint lingered on her breath; _so close yet so far_. The thought stayed in his mind taunting him just as lucy was. She brought her lips closer ghosting them over his, she pulled back, licked her lips and winked at him. Her sweet smile pierced rogue right in the heart, butterflies seemed to listlessy flutter in his stomach and a heat rose to his cheeks.

"L-lucy?" His voice quivered with unease and embarrassment. "Nani? What is it rogue?" She placed a hand on his chest. _How can she be so calm, its like her actions didnt even faze her! _Rogue thought as he ventured to question her, becoming wary of the answer he ended up asking it to fast and jumbled the words together.

"Lucyisthereanythinggoingonbetweenyouandsting?" (a/n: lucy is there anything going on between you and sting?) She removed her hand and looked down, her hands latched over her mouth as she hunched over, her body giving little heaves as she laughed. Rogue looked at her confused, _is she seriously laughing? _When lucy had stopped laughing a few minutes had already passed by and now rogue was looming over with his arms crossed and his hips jutted out. "Well is there lucy?" She thought he was trying to be funny but the look in his eyes; the anger, confusion, the hurt, and betrayal was all to much to ignore.

"No rogue there's nothin' going on between us. What made you think there was?" Rogue sighed, _so was it all in my mind then? _"It was just the way you responded to his magic today, though I dont quite understand it myself. His magic shouldn't be trying to latch onto you." "What do you mean his magic tried to latch onto me?" His brow furrowed as he gave a shaky half grin rubbing the back oh his neck nervously.

"Well there's one reason I can think of particular because of the fact he is a dragon slayer; though I would like to do some research on it first before I tell you what I think it was. Is that okay lucy?" Lucy nodded her head, her eyes were hazed as if she wasn't even in this world but in a differant one per say. Rogue sighed, _she must be very confused._

He waved his hands in front of her face a few times calling her name, receiving no response he sighed and clutched her arm as he turned them into shadows to take her back to her apartment.

Rogue flipped through the pages of the books he had acummulated from the guilds. The titles varied from, '_How to tell if your a dragon slayer and what generation' _to _'The Coming of age for dragon slayers' _and he honestly felt over whelmed and down right frustrated. He just coudn't figure out why stings magic did that. He gave a frustrated sigh as he started on a new book. He didn't notice as a small petite girl walked up to him.

"Hi, what are you looking for that has you so frustrated?" He looked up from his book to see the small book worm from fairy tail smiling at him. "It does not concern you." he stated stoic. "Oh but it does concern me." Rogue felt his eyebrow twitch with annoyance. "And how may that be?" "Natsu told me about what happened to lu-chan over a communication lacrima just recently; as her best friend I need to find out why this is happening to." Levy stated as she glomped down next to rogue on the couch picking up a book. "Then if you knew why did you ask me what I was looking for?" He drowned out.

"Because I wanted to." She stated as she pulled out her magic reading glasses and sped through the pages.

_why'd I choose fairy tail to do my research at? I should have just done this at lucy's. _Rogue sighed, this was gonna take awhile to find what he was searching for.

Sting huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "But I wanna be near lucy too!" his high pitched whine reached natsu's ears. "Well to fucking bad sting! You know you can't be near her if your magic tried to latch onto her." Sting rolled his eyes at the other dragon slayer from across the room. Natsu was sitting with lucy in his lap, she had a content happy smile on her face as she leaned her head back against his broad chisselled chest. He gently rested his chin on her head, placing one of his hands ever so lightly on her thigh to overlap her own hand. A light sqeauk eminated from lucy, a light blush covering her cheeks. She looked up dazed at natsu, his eyes were dilated and his cheeks looked darker than her own.

Sting laughed amused. "Hah! You have to get away from her to natsu!" Sting hunched over laughing but stopped as he saw natsu hadn't moved away from her yet. "N-natsu?" sting heard lucy whisper as she slowly started to back away. "Oi blondie go call rogue! Tell him to come home now!" His voice directed her and she listened following his instructions.

Rogue set another book aside sighing, he felt his pocket buzz. He reached in and pulled out a communication lacrima. "Hello?" "Rogue! you," "Lucy what's wrong?" he cut her sentence off. "Natsu's magic did the same thing as sting's!" She exclaimed. "I'll be home immediately." He hung up the lacrima and put it away. Levy looked up from her book. "Are we gonna go see lu-chan now?" Rogue nodded his head frustrated.

The door to lucy's apartment was kicked open by rogue and levy, they had stacks of books in their arms. "Rogue-kun!" Lucy yelled running to him as he set the books down next to where levy had set hers down at. "Hi lucy, are you okay?" Lucy smiled clutching her hands together ernestly. "Yes, sting had realised what happened right away so he was keeping natsu away from me. Though I dont understand it?" "What don't you understand lu-chan?" Levy popped up behind lucy hugging her. "Levy-chan!" Lucy smiled turning around to hug the bluenette. "Well what is it?" Rogue asked getting impatient. Lucy huffed crossing her arms and pouting. Rogue felt his lips twitch up in a small smile, _she really doesn't know how cute she looks doing that_.

"ROGUE...! ROGUE...!" Lucy yelled waving her hands in front of his face.

"Huh?" Rogue snapped out of his thoughts. "Rogue are you even listening to me?" Lucy frowned. "Oh, uh yeah. What was it you were saying?" He rubbed the back of his neck embarrased. "As I said before, I don't understand why their magic is trying to latch onto me. It makes no sense at all." Rogue sighed. He didn't understand it either, that's why he was looking in all the the books he could get his hands on to search in. "Lucy truthfully I don't get it either but that's why Levy and I brought all these books back; so we can do some research. Would you mind helping us?" Lucy shook her head. "Yeah I guess i'll help." She picked up a book and started reading it much to the dismay of rogue and levy she found a passage that seemed note-worthy almost immedietely. "Rogue, levy-chan! Look!" Lucy pointed to a passage and they came over to read it.

"Most commonly known to dragon slayers is that their magic is a lost magic, therefore holding different aspects to it than wizards ever thought possible. Mainly the point of them having predestined mates. Predestined mates are decided before the dragon slayer is ever born. On rare occastions multiple dragon slayers may have the same mate, yet there has been only one case like that that has been recorded in history. The only proof is that one girl back in year x649 had three indention marks from the dragon slayers fangs. When asked the girl had said that her mates had marked her. The girl told us many things as to how she knew she was destined to be with three differant dragon slayers and how they knew they were meant to be with her. She had said 1) The dragon slayer[s] will have feelings towards him/her. 2) Him/her will return their feelings mutually. And finally 3) Their magic will try to latch onto you." Rogue stopped reading. Sucking in a deep breathe, he slowly turned his head to look at lucy. Her face was flushed a deep red, her hands were clutched in her lap as her mind processed what was read.

"R-rogue does what does t-that mean?"

Sting and natsu smirked, they walked leisurley over to lucy. "It means we're your mates." Sting answered as he draped his arms over her shoulders pressing his cheek against hers and natsu wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his face against her other cheek. Lucy blushed looking down at the ground. Rogue felt his eyebrow twitch before he found himself pushing the two off of her with a feral growl. He stood protectively in front of her glsring daggers at the other two.

"Era era lu-chan but I find that hard to believe." Levy said as she tapped her index finger on her chin. "Why don't we have a test to see if they really are!" Levy exclaimed as the idea popped up in her mind. Lucy sighed. "Alright levy-chan." The bluenette clapped her hands together with a big smile on her face. "Sting, natsu, rogue I want you three to go to lucy's bedroom and stay there till i say to come out. Okay? Okay." Levy pushed the dragon slayers into lucy's bedroom with a giant smirk plastered on her face.

"Levy-chan what are you doing? Why is rogue involved too?!" Lucy asked as her face flushed twenty differant shades of red. "Oh you'll see lu-chan."

**Oh dear what does levy have in plan? Poor lucy I feel bad for her having to deal with all of this and finding out that sting AND natsu might be her mates. Though rogue...Poor poor rogue. I wonder what'll happen to him now. SUPRISES AWAIT YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW! :) Thanks minna-san **


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh you'll see lu-chan." Levy smirked as she grabbed the busty blonde and left the apartment. She wrote ice on the ground and it was glazed over just like gray's ice floor. Levy pushed lucy onto the ice sending her skidding down the path she had made to take her far away from here. Levy didn't know where the path was leading to but it was far away. "Bye lu-chan!" Levy yelled waving as she skipped back inside lucy's apartment to tell the dragon slayers what they were to do.

Gray walked down the side walk, his fingers nimbly undoing the buttons of his shirt as his habit kicked in and he stripped. He felt the air around him become cooler, he turned to see the ground turning into an ice path that twisted and turned. His eyebrow raised comically as he saw and heard a frantic screaming lucy skid by him. She was barely standing with her hands on her skirt to keep it from floating upwards to reveal her panties. He heard her scream 'Levy!' as she passed by leaving him in the dust with a confused expression. "What the hell did levy do?"

Levy smirked as she walked into lucy's bedroom to see natsu and sting glaring at rogue. "Now boys no fighting while lu-chan isn't here." Levy said with a gleam in her eyes. They gulped. "Ok so I sent lucy on a little trip down a path of ice. I have no idea where she is going to stop at, it could be somewhere dangerous or somewhere nice and tranquil. You boys have to find her, the first one to find her is deffinietely her mate. Oh, and also I before let you boys go look fer her, rogue your a little to obvious! Ciao!" Levy dashed from lucy's apartment running to the guild, she burst through the doors heading straight towards warren.

"Warren get a link to lucy." Warren did as told connecting a telepathic link to her.

_**"Lu-chan where are you?" **_There was no response. _**"Lu-chan that's not funny reply to me!" **_ Levy yelled getting worried. _**"What's wrong levy-chan? Sorry I couldn't reply earlier unless you wanted to hear me screaming my head off. I just came to the end of the ice path, I don't know where I am, I think I'm somewhere outside of magnolia." **_Levy heaved a sigh of relief. _**" Listen carefully, Rogue, natsu, and sting are all going to be searching for you. The first one to find you is deffinetly your mate, I'm sure of it. So do your best to hide from them." **_Lucy groaned. _**"Isn't there any other way we can determine it levy-chan? I'm tiiiirrrrreed!" **_Levy rubbed her eyes in agitation. _**"I went through so much trouble to do this to figure this out, so no lu-chan! Please just hang in there aand wait for one if not all of them to find you." **_The small book worm found herself begging the blonde to just follow her game plan. She heard lucy give out a small annoyed cry before giving in. _**"Ok I give. What's your game plan?" "Yesss. Ok lu-chan I need you to..."**_

"Where the hell is she? I can't pick up her scent!"__The three dragon slayers said at the same time. Rogue had headed towards the east, natsu had headed to the south and sting to the west. They all had smelt a slight lingering scent of her smell from the directions, thinking that the others had chosen the wrong path they went their seperate ways determined to find lucy. Unknown to them, levy had covered up lucy's scent with her own on the path that she had sent the blonde down. Lucy had gone north.

"Open gate of the twins! Gemini!" The twins popped out infront of lucy with a smile on their faces. "Hime." They said in sinc. "Hi gemini, may I ask you a favor?" "Of course." Lucy smiled leaning down and whispered in their ears what she needed them to do. "Understood." They saluted and poofed away back to the celestial realm. "Great, thanks you guys." Lucy took off running back the way she had came. "This is gonna be a fun game." Lucy giggled as her hair whipped around her head from the wind, a giant smile spread across her face. "Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Virgo appeared running next to lucy.

"Punishment hime?" Lucy sweat dropped. "NO! Gosh virgo." Lucy laughed picking up her running speed. "Then what do you need assistance with?" "Oh can you run with me, and tell me if you sense natsu, rogue, or sting around here." Virgo nodded running slightly ahead of lucy but still by her side.

"Her smell is getting fainter, did I really choose the wrong path? How? I'm sure my path had the strongest of her scent on it. Wait!" Rogue growled to himself smelling her scent starting to get stronger from behind, back towards her apartment. He turned around turing into shadows he rushed back to the front of lucy's apartment. Looking around he took a deep breath clearing his lungs and took a deep sniff of the air. He was right lucy was coming back to her apartment.

The blonde sqeaked as she almost fell barely catching herself and fixed her footing. Virgo tapped her shoulder causing lucy to stop running. "What is it virgo?" "Rogue is up ahead." Lucy sweat dropped. "Um virgo can you get me past him without him noticing me?" The maid nodded grabbing onto lucy and digging into the ground. She tunneled far beneath the ground before stopping. "Wait here for a moment hime." Lucy nodded as virgo poofed away and returned the next moment. "We can continue onward now." "What did you do?" Lucy asked raising her eyebrow comically.

"I covered up our scent. Is that okay hime?" "Oh, that's fine virgo. Let's go!" Lucy said following behind virgo as she tunneled under rogue.

"I swear I just smelt her. Where did she go?" Rogue questioned aloud getting pissed off knowing he was so close to her and yet she had managed to slip away.

"Good one virgo now lets head a different direction. We need to cause some trouble for the others. Let's confuse em real good." Lucy laughed, rubbing her hands together like a cliche villain.

"what next hime?" "Oh you'll see virgo." Lucy smirked. "We are fast approaching natsu." Virgo informed the blonde. She smirked. "Good this should be fun." "What do you have in mind?" "Oh you'll see virgo."

**A/N" Yeah I know it's a crappy chapter, but oh well. What do you guys think lucy has planned to trick natsu and to mess with him?**


	7. God damn it rogue :C

"We are fast approaching natsu." Virgo informed the blonde. She smirked. "Good this should be fun." "What do you have in mind?" "Oh you'll see virgo." The duo popped up from underneath the ground, they ran head on at where natsu was supposably at.

The fire dragon slayer sniffed the air, he could smell lucy and she was fast approaching. He turned to the direction he smelt her coming from. A blonde figure came directly to his view. He started to run at her. Lucy smirked as she knew she had him where she wanted him. She grabbed her whip bringing it to life, she flicked her wrist, the whip wrapped around natsu's hands. He looked at her confused. "Lu.." He didn't get to finsh, she flipped him over her head, he landed on the ground with an umph behind her, she retracted the whip and put it back at her side as she continued to run with a smile on her face. "Why did you do that?!" He yelled. "It's a game for me and a competition for you three so come and get me!" Lucy yelled as she ran farther and farther ahead. Natsu cursed under his breath as he stood up and started to chase after the blonde running as fast as he could.

His feet seemed to slow down one after the other, he could see lucy getting farther and farther away until she stopped and turned around sticking her tongue out and waved bye sarcastically. When lucy was a good distance away virgo appeared next to natsu. "Hime told me to inform you about what just happened. You stepped in a trap that made you really slow. That's all, it should wear off in a matter of time. Goodbye." Virgo poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Natsu huffed annoyed, leave it to lucy to escape his pursuit.

Lucy stopped running and climbed up a tall pine tree. She sat high up on a thick branch with her back against the trunk, she panted out of breath. She lightly pressed on her chest, her lungs were burning. "Damn...it all...to hell!" She coughed lightly. She heard a voice in her head and recognized it as levy's.

**"Lu-chan are you still running?" "Yeah, I haven't ran into sting yet though." **Levy smirked. **"I want you to come back to your apartment as fast as you can, I'm going to lead them all away so you can come back. Then when your rested up and you've returned I'll let them try to find you again." **Lucy sighed irritated. **"Fine whatever levy. I'll head back right now. I have one question though?" "What is it?" "How do you know where sting is?" "Oh that's easy, he never left your apartment, he acted like he did but returned when the others left." "Oh, ok then. Bye levy." "Bye lu-chan be careful." **Levy ended the conversation. The solid script mage walked out of the guild heading to the training area in the back. She walked solemnly up to the dragon slayer that was munching on iron metal strips. He raised his eyebrow at her and grunted as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Come on gajeel, it's time to go distract natsu and the other two." Levy had informed him of her plan after the first conversation she had with lucy using telepathy. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. He followed nimbly.

Lucy growled as she trudged back to her apartment, her body tired from the running and use of her magic. "Can't I just have a normal life like everyone else?" She sighed dejectedley. She reached her apartment and went inside, she was suprised to find it empty. "Thank you levy." she whispered tired. She went straight to the bathroom after grabbing a towel and took a nice hot shower. When she exited the bathroom clad in only a towel, she walked straight to her room amd plopped down on her bed. She sighed in comfort. Her eyes popped open as she felt extra weight on the bed, she turned over as fast as her body would let her.

"Well there you are lucy, I've been looking everywhere for you." Rogue gave as much as a smile as he could while trying not to over exert himself with showing emotions. Lucy squeaked tugging on the towel she wore, she regretted not changing into pajamas. "R-rogue...! How did you get in here? I thought levy was getting you three so I could relax." "I doubt you'll be resting at all, I found you first." Lucy blushed at the implications. "Rogue you couldn't possably mean what I think your suggesting." "Oh but I do."

**(The implications werre made so just assume they had sex, I would write the sex scene but this is rated T and I'm sticking with the rating so ya.)**

Lucy woke up, she groaned as she sat up in her bed. Pain, that's all she felt at the moment. Even if rogue was gentle she was still sore, it was her first time after all. She looked over at the still sleeping dragon slayer, she smiled as she brushed the bangs out of his eyes. He looked so peaceful when he slept. BANG! BANG! There was an obnoxious knock on her door. She growled as she stood up, the blanket fell from her body, the cool morning air caressed her body reminding her she was still in le nude. She let out a high pitched scream. "Kyaa!" The door was busted down as soon as the scream left her mouth. Natsu, sting, gajeel, and levy all stood now in her doorway with a clear view of her body, deep blushes and nosebleeds evident. "Luce/Lucy/bunny-girl/lu-chan..." They all mumbled together before they hastily turned around averting their eyes. Lucy dove to her bed and under the blankets pulling them all over to her forgetting about an equally naked rogue who now woke not noticing the company. "L-lucy what are you doing?" The four in the doorway turned around at the vioce. "ROGUE!" Natsu and sting growled out in sync. Levy blushed as gajeel quickly covered her eyes with his hand. Rogue now seeing them, realized he was naked. "Damn it."

**A/n: Mkay so what do you guys think? What should happen next? I was thinking maybe to have sting and natsu fight rogue for getting lucy when they were being rounded up by levy and gajeel. Should I do that? Just like one big fight scene between the three and the last one standing is her mate? **


	8. Lemons much! HAREM!

**Last chapter guys! It might not be all that long Idek but ya c: I hope y'all like it XD **

"Damn it." Rogue grumbled. Today was just not his day. It wasn't going as he hoped it would. He thought he would wake up with he beautiful blonde laying next to him soundly asleep then he would get up, get dressed and surprise Lucy with breakfast in bed, but now his plans went out the window as he came face to face with two angry dragon slayers.

"Rogue what the hell!" Sting yelled, his left eye twitched in agitation. Rogue fumbled with words, what was he to say to his best friend. 'Oh don't worry I only fucked the girl of all three of our dreams. Its nothing big.' Yeah that would surely go over well with the ill tempered slayer. "Explain! Now!" Levy piped up and yelled. She was beyond angry, she had everything planned out and rogue had to ruin it. The shadow dragon slayer flinched at the tone, he recognized it from when Lucy and Erza would get mad. "I, I..." The sentence died before it even left his mouth. He knew he was screwed either way. "Exactly." Levy hmphed.

"Why does it matter who I sleep with." Lucy butted in. "Because you just said you basically want to be with rogue and not us!" Natsu yelled out. Lucy sighed, rubbing her temples. "What if I wanted to be with all three of you and not just one." Everyone in the room looked at her like she was insane. "What? Was it something I said?" Lucy shrunk away trying to hide from the questioning eyes. "Darn it lu-chan! Your no fun! What happened to the chase, to the feeling of being enlightened?" Levy questioned the blonde. Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Its just the feeling that I get when I think about only choosing one of them and then having the possibility of ruining the others friendships with me. It tugs at my heart and I could never bare it. I love all three of them, Screw dragon slayer instincts and rules, I'm staying with all three." Rogue, sting, and natsu all stared at her, their love for Lucy showing clearly on their faces. Levy nodded, she would do the same thing if that had happened to her with gajeel, jet and droy. Not that she ever even thought of jet and droy in the romantic way, it was just that they were her best friends, she could never bare to lose them, though gajeel, now she definitely thought of him in the romantic way. How could she not. "Alright I understand." Levy looked up at gajeel, the tall iron studded man was staring down at the book worm a glint in his eyes. "Lets go squirt, we need to give them their privacy." Levy squeaked as gajeel picked her up and carried her out of the apartment.

"Lu~cy!" The three dragon slayers said in sync in sing song voices calling to her. "You want to be with all three of us, then you can have us. This is going to be fun." Natsu purred.

* * *

><p><strong>[LEMON] (The rating has been changed from T to M)<strong>

Lucy shook her head, this had to be a dream. Her eyes glanced between the three dragon slayers they all had a lecherous smirk on their faces. Her cheeks flushed as images ran through her mind. Natsu motioned he was going to go first the others seemed to acknowledge him.

Natsu began to unbutton his shirt slowly. He would do a dance, anything to have lucy enjoy this to the fullest. Pulling his shirt off he discarded it in a pile. His hands ran over his own arms, across his bare chest

Swaying his hips, rolling his tight abdominal muscles, he fell to his knees and bending backward until his head touched the floor, the slowly rising back up. Her eyes have grown huge watching him.

He stood and moved closer to the end of the bed, his thumbs around the band of his pants. Lucy licked her lips in anticipation...  
>A slight sheen of perspiration on his brow, he moved his hips to the song that played in his head.<br>He turned from her to unzip his pants, she took in a deep breath.

He pushed the pants down off his hips and kicked them to the pile of clothes, she gasped for air as her breath hitched.  
>He took his erection in his hand and stroked it, surprised at the effect of stripping for her was having on him. She was off the bed, kneeling in front of him, taking him into her hot mouth. He continued to move his hips.<p>

He ran his palms across her shoulders, steadying her as he fucked her mouth. He looks down at her blonde hair as she moved her throat muscles around him, squeezing and sucking the very life from him. "ummm" Natsu groaned. "suck it luce...damn!" he moved his hands up into her hair, tugging on it when she wasn't sucking hard enough, then with a growl he came and his cum flooded her throat.

He stood there for a brief few moments, gathering his thoughts; she had already taken control, this was gonna be fun. He pulled her up and kissed her hard, he could taste his own body and that turned him on even more pushing that thought out of his head he looked down at her.

"Luce, I want you to go lay down on the bed for me."

She giggled, knowing exactly what that meant, she laid on the bed no questions asked.

Natsu looked at rogue and sting, their eyes were dilated and they looked like they were ready to ravage lucy after the little show that was displayed. "Rogue, sting..." Lucy purred. She was nervous at first but now she felt completely comfortable. "Are you guys big? Are you warm?" she purred up to them, reaching to find his flaccid penis, she runs her hand up rogue's thigh, he watched her face as she felt movement at the bottom of the bed, and then sting licked up her thigh, and natsu licked her abdomen, up to her breast.

"Natsu?!" she gasped. Natsu pulled back to look down at Sting working his mouth over her, pushing his tongue between her wet folds and then flicking it over her clit. He moved back slightly to catch her nub between his lips to suck on it lightly, as he licked and pinched her nipples, she moaned softly reaching for rogue, halfway expecting him to have a fit at anytime.

She reached for him. His breathing labored, very turned on, watching with a smile, he took her hand holding onto her, knowing that she would come soon. She groaned as her pelvis lifted off the bed as Sting held her hips sucking her clit, making her come. He didn't stop, he kept licking and sucking on her until she was writhing in ecstasy again.

Natsu continued his assault on her breasts, laving them gently, sucking and tugging on each nipple. Sting dipped his head, pushing his tongue inside her a few times before returning to her clit and bringing her off again. Natsu watched as lucy came again, she gasped for air. "Babe, I want you to flip over and get up on your knees." Lucy blushed doing so without question. He reached down to kiss her again.

Sting removed his clothes, being the only one still dressed. Rogue leaned over toward her, running his tongue up and down her hips then into her slit. A body moved beneath her, catching her right nipple to lazily suck on it, then she felt another pair of hands on her hips and then a finger rubbing along her anus.

"Natsu?" she said, knowing he would answer. He moved silently from the hearth to the head of the bed, leaned down to kiss her and whispered "I am right here..." he moved away as she gasped at the intrusion of one lubed finger into her ass. She bit her lip as she felt her body being stretched by Rogue second finger being inserted. Then it was removed.

Natsu watched as rogue slowly pushed into her rectum, and then as Sting slid into her hot wetness. Lucy gasped in shock, feeling the friction that the movements of their two bodies moving within her. Natsu's cock started to become erect watching them pump in and out of her, her moans of pleasure like fire in his blood. He sat there watching for a long time, his body hardening painfully. He moved to the head of the bed, lying across the bed without being noticed. He pulled her head toward his erection; she knew exactly who was in front of her. She licked lightly across his straining flesh. Then took him down her throat sucking as she went. He groaned in ecstasy as she bobbed her head. He felt her stiffen in orgasm and looked up to see Rogue coming.

He could feel Sting pounding against her still and knew she could be brought off once more. The pinkette pushed her head away and moved to rub her clit. Rogue rubbed her back and down her legs. Her body stiffened as she gasped and moaned, her fingers closed around the bed covers, her whole body shook as she reached her climax.

Sting moved lucy over, she laid down on her back, her head next to Natsu's chest. As her breathing returned to normal, Natsu kissed her neck, under her chin, and finally her mouth. Sting and Rogue lay down on each side of her. Natsu positioned himself between her legs and and slid inside her with a groan. She dug her nails into his back as she arched toward him. Her moans of pleasure intensified as she came twice jerking beneath him. Natsu vaguely heard his own gasping as he pulled and pushed within her, he felt her legs wrap around his waist, urging him faster, her cries of ecstasy filling his mind. His movements becoming jagged, bucking in and out of her quickly knowing that he was about to explode. Her mouth forming a soundless ohhh as she tensed and the finally bowed against him. He felt his body pulse and throb as her muscles tightened around him. He thrust one last time, his own orgasm ripping through him as he screamed her name. He pulled out opting to lay next to her.

"Your never going to get rid of us luce. We love you." Natsu smiled. The blonde blushed. "Yeah I've figured that out already. But I dont mind. I love you guys to."

**A/N: Ok so that was the orgy thing someone suggested to have instead of lucy having to choose. So basically lucy chooses all three and becomes all three of their mates. YAY FOR LUCY! lucky ho, I wish I had three hot guys chasing after me... t^t I only got the weird kid around the corner LMFAO! anyways I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry it took so long to update.**


End file.
